


See Me

by Silvererros



Series: Septiplier/Danti - Series of One-shots (STC) [1]
Category: Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros
Summary: Dark finds a very upset Anti on the patio, but doesn't understand why he's feeling so down...





	See Me

It had never occurred to him how much he had been vying for the Irishman's attention until just recently, when he briefly mistook his darker side for him.

  
He was well aware of his own host's feelings towards Sean, or Jack as he often responded to, but Dark had never considered that Mark's feelings could possibly cross over their link. At least, that was what he was telling himself for now.

  
Jack, himself, had attempted to point out to Dark that he tended to get very protective of the Irish YouTuber whenever he was stressed or upset, but Dark refused to believe he even cared. It wasn't as though Jack needed protection, and even if he did, why would Dark care? The younger man served no purpose and, if anything, was only an annoying and very loud distraction for his host.

  
Then again, he'd somehow managed to distract Dark enough to miss what was going on right in front of him.

  
Dark had finally managed to straighten out his black vest over his blood red dress shirt and was briefly dealing with the annoying "floof" that was his hair, when he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

  
"One of these days, I'll actually cut all this off," he grumbled to himself, trying hard to look presentable. One lock of hair was determined to hang directly in his field of vision, and he couldn't stand it. He huffed when it fell back in his face for the umpteenth time and glanced around the kitchen.

  
It was unusually quiet today in the large house they shared. Normally, at this hour, Jack would be playing with the beast, or Chica as his host so affectionately called it. He couldn't understand why Mark loved that dog so. Today, Chica wasn't present, however. No barking, no clatter of claws on the glossy wood floor, and no green-haired Jack working her up and getting her excited; utterly silent. Something wasn't right...

  
He took a moment to glance around, looking past the counter and out at the yard that lay beyond sliding glass doors. Chica lay out in a patch of grass, taking a nap it looked like. There was a happy looking expression on her muzzle as she lay on her back with most of her paws in the air. If Chica was outside, then that meant Jack couldn't be far; neither host could stand leaving the dog outside on her own, for some reason. Sure enough, as he came around the counter, he spotted the familiar green hair outside. Jack was sitting on the edge of the patio and seemed lost in thought, his face buried in his hands.

  
Out of habit, Dark tugged on his vest and folded his arms behind his back before approaching the door. He slid the door open and stepped outside, quietly walking up to the Irishman and bending slightly to place a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't healthy to dwell in one's own mind for too long," he said. Normally, this would've made Jack jump and scramble away from Dark, a reaction he was used to seeing from the younger man, but there was no reaction. Dark raised a brow, curiosity getting the best of him. He called to the young man cautiously, "Sean?"

  
He noticed the air seem to distort and flicker around the younger man, much like a digital video that had been corrupted. Dark yanked his hand back, the effect having skewed his own image briefly. He only knew one person who glitched like this...

  
The younger man turned and lifted his head from his hands to look up at Dark, one eye Jack's natural blue, the other a bright green. His face was a mess. The whites of his eyes had turned black and his eyes were glowing brighter than Dark had ever seen them; even his right eye flickered green on occasion from the sheer amount of power he was holding back. Black tears streamed from his eyes, staining his cheeks as they fell, as well as his hands from when he'd been hiding his face. The ends of his green bangs were mottled slightly with black tears and stuck to his forehead.

  
"Anti...?" Dark was shocked to see him this way. He'd never looked like this in all the time he'd known him.

  
Anti quickly turned away from Dark, clutching at his own arms to hug himself, leaving black stains on the sleeves of Jack's grey "BERLIN" shirt that he favored. "gO awAy!" he yelled, his voice glitching as it did when he was angry.

  
Dark was too surprised to move, and not just by Anti's appearance but also by the fact that for a moment, he'd thought Anti was Jack. How could he mistake one for the other? They were so different even if they did share the same body.

  
"I sSaiD gO AwaY!" Anti yelled again, his voice breaking. His glitching seemed to increase momentarily as fresh tears dripped black on the ground in front of him.

  
Dark shook himself out his stupor, essentially messing up his hair again, but for now that wasn't important. "Anti, what's happened? Why are you sitting out here? If you haven't noticed the weather has started to turn..." Dark motioned to the sky that had been increasingly grey since earlier that morning when Mark had recorded his videos for the day. Thunder rumbled in the distance as if to emphasize his point.

  
"Like I gIvE a fLyiNG sHiTE!" he snapped, squeezing his upper arms tightly, letting his fingers dig into them.

  
"Anti, you're going to hurt your host again..." Dark warned, kneeling next to him to place a hand over one of Anti's.

  
Anti glitched heavily for a moment, slapping Dark's hand away only for his wrist to get caught in it instead. He glared at the older brunette, fresh tears streaming from his eyes. Why couldn't he just understand that he wanted to be left alone? Was that too much to ask?! "I dOn'T CARE iF he gEts HurT! A fEw brUisEs wOUld be NOTHING ComPaREd to WhaT I WANT oT Do tO HIM!"

  
"You can't kill your host, Anti. You'd just end up destroying yourself," Dark stated matter-of-factly, "Granted, I find my own host annoying, but not enough to hurt him or myself. Now what is going on? What has you so upset?" Dark wasn't sure what he was doing; he normally wouldn't have cared at all, but this seemed too out of character for him. Anti was usually annoyingly happy and pulling pranks on Mark, his guests, or on Dark even. And god forbid he find a bottle of bubbles anywhere in the house. The trouble he caused tended to increase tenfold at that point.

  
"LiKe yOu FoOKin' cAre..." Anti gritted his teeth and tried yanking his hand out of Dark's. The older demon was too strong, however, as long as Anti's emotions weren't in check. "Just lEt me gO - _don't make him leav_ \- SHuT Up!" Anti yelled at himself; how he hated when Jack had enough strength to slip through and speak up. " _You need h_ \- I sAiD SHUT UP, DAMMIT!"

  
Dark watched him, confused. What was going on with him? He was so...unstable. The glitching was so bad now that he could barely see Anti's eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. "Anti, you need to calm down. This isn't going to end well if you keep working yourself up."

  
"Oh, lIkE yoU'Re oNe tO FoOKin' TaLK! MiSTer I-caN-BarEly-ReiGn-iN-My-owN-AnGEr! - _help him_ \- YoU Don'T cArE AboUt anYonE bUT yoUr pREciOus LiL JACK, rIgHT? - _he needs y_ \- SHUT UP, JACK!" Anti continued yelling while holding his head in his free hand, Jack cutting in through Anti's angered rambling.

  
It had taken Dark a moment to put together that Jack was whispering in the background, but even then it wasn't clear. Was Jack trying to tell him something? The more distraught Anti became, the more Jack was able to slip through.

  
"YoU'Re ALWAYS trYiN' - _help him_ \- to gEt hIs ATtenTiOn! - _Dark_ \- YoU wAnt HiM to SeE YOu as MorE thaN - _help him_ \- jUst A GhOUl traPpED in HiS fRIenD's bODy - _he needs yo_ \- A MoNStEr iN SheEp'S cLotHinG! - _make him se_ \- SHUT. UP!" Anti reared back an angry, glitchy fist, swinging quickly at his own stomach. But before it could connect with it's target, Dark had seized his other wrist and held Anti's arm's away from his body. Anti struggled and thrashed against his hold, but could not break it.

  
"Calm down, I'm trying to understand." If this had been any other tantrum, Dark would probably have lost his hold on his own temper, but for some reason worry was winning out.

  
"I DON'T CARE! GO AWAY!" he screamed, his voice cracking slightly as he continued to struggle in Dark's hold.

  
Both of them barely noticed when Chica ran by cautiously, rushing inside the still open door to get away from the rain. She stood in the door whining at them. Dark briefly held back a small urge from Mark to calm the dog, trying to focus on Anti.

  
"Look at me!" When Anti ignored him to continue struggling and rambling to himself, trying to snuff out Jack's voice, he tried a different tactic. With one swift motion, Dark had pinned Anti down on the patio, holding his hands down just slightly above his head while straddling his thighs to keep him from trying to kick him, should he think of it. Anti thrashed and pulled, spitting various Irish curses at Dark as he tried to free himself. Dense shadows materialized around Anti's wrists, pinning him down and allowing Dark to use his hands. He placed a hand on each side of Anti's face and forced him to look at him. "Anti, you need to calm yourself."

  
Though Anti was faced towards him, his glitching had become severe enough that Anti was barely even present. His thrashing slowed to a stop as he lay there pinned. His eyes stared blankly ahead while his mouth kept moving, whispering broken thoughts. "-he dOesN't care - _you don't know th_ \- alL I wanT is - wHy?- _make him see_ \- don't UndeRsta- I hAtE hiM - lOok at ME - I haTe hIm - I'm riGht hEre - foOk HiM - _show him_ \- I dOn't nEed anYon- notiCe me- _don't leave_ \- gEt awAy from Me-"

  
Dark sighed. At least now he was calm...somewhat. "Now what's up with you? Who hurt you? Tell me." But Anti didn't answer him. He simply stared blankly ahead, mumbling to himself.

  
Dark knew he had to do something to snap him out of this trance he'd slipped into, but he had no idea how to go about it. He could slap him, but he didn't want to hurt Jack. Punching him would only have the same affect. Choking him, he'd learned, was just one of Anti's kinks and would do him no good here. He'd avoided that one ever since he'd found out.

  
He sat back on the younger man's thighs, carding a hand through his own hair as he debated his options.

  
It was only now that he realized how much the rain had picked up. They were both soaked to the bone, their clothes clinging to their bodies and their hair dripping wet. Anti's black tears still flowed hot down his cool cheeks as he lay there rambling; they were beginning to pool under his head, looking like ink dripped in water as the color dispersed.  
Dark sighed. "Oh, Anti...what has you so worked up?" He placed a hand on either side of Anti's head and watched him as he rambled, listening. Maybe the key to all of this was in there.

  
"-I hAte hIm - juSt looK at Me - Fook thEm - I dOn't caRe - seE me-I hatE him - pleAse-"

  
"Who, Anti? Who is causing you so much trouble?"

  
"- _just tell him_ \- fOok oFf - wHo neEds hiM - _you do_ \- sHut up - I dOn't GivE a - _make him see_ -" Anti's face seemed to glitch between emotions as he rambled.

  
Dark frowned slightly.

  
"-theY all liKe hiM beTter - _just tell him_ \- I'm NotHing - _just tell him_ \- hE wOn't sEe me-"

  
"'They all like him better'?" The last time Dark remembered that coming up was when Mark had posted that dumb Valentine's Day video that he'd begrudgingly agreed to help with. Anti had been extremely jealous that Dark had gotten so much attention, that he'd retaliated with his own appearance at PAX, addressing the issue. Was he still upset about that?

  
"No, that can't be it..." One thing bothered him though, " 'They all like him better, I'm nothing, he won't see me'... 'You don't care about anyone but you're precious little Jack'... " Could it be that he was mad at him, not because he got a swell of attention from Mark's and Jack's subs, but because he'd been giving Jack a lot of his attention lately?

  
"-I'm nOthinG - I'M noTHing-he WoN't sEe mE - wHy woUld he cAre - aLl he SeEs is YoU - _he sees you too_ \- No hE doEsn'T-"

  
Dark felt something strange. The more he really listened to Anti, the more this...pain in his chest he wasn't familiar with grew. Why was he starting to hurt just because Anti was throwing a tantrum? It wasn't like Dark cared...

  
He carded a hand through his wet, dark hair again and sighed.

  
Except that he did care. He didn't like admitting it, but he did care. Anti was the closest thing to an actual friend he had in this strange world they lived in. Sure, he kind of wanted Sean's attention; he just didn't want the young man to be afraid of him. He envied that about Anti. Sean had accepted Anti and worked with him easily without much fuss, where as Mark had managed to lock Dark away out of fear for years. Mark still harbored fear towards him, hesitant to let him out. Anymore, Dark had to slip in when Mark least expected it. But Anti was allowed out much more often. When he and Anti did get to be out at the same time, it had been rather aggravating at first, but Anti had started to grow on him. He even found it entertaining, now, when Anti played with bubbles or became jealous of Jewel, Dark's pet ferret that he kept hidden away and loved on as much as Mark did Chica. They were small things that Dark had come to appreciate about Anti over time. And now that Anti was having a mental breakdown beneath him, he had no idea how to help his dear friend.

  
"Anti..." Dark called to him softly, but he only continued to ramble and cry. "Anti..." he grazed his fingers softly against Anti's cheek, pausing a moment to wipe away some of his tears with the pad of his thumb. "I need you to come back to the land of the living, glitch bitch." Despite the harsh nickname, there was no malice behind it; he hoped the popular nickname would help bring him back. "You need to snap out of this.

  
"-I'm NotHing - I'm noThinG - he woN't seE me - wHy woUld he CAre - all hE seEs is You-"

  
Dark sighed and leaned forward, gently resting his forehead against Anti's. "You are not nothing. You're special, more than you probably realize...especially to me..." He wasn't sure why, but this was the calmest he had been in a long time.

  
"I DO see you. I do," he continued on responding to Anti's ramblings, not sure what else to do, "I know it seems like I don't, but if I didn't, would I even pay you any mind at all?" he sighed, "You're so...infuriating at times, and obnoxious, and...happy. Somehow, you manage to brighten a room even when it's not your intention... You probably haven't seen it, but lately when you leave a room, I just shake my head and smile. I caught myself doing it twice just yesterday..." He shook his head, "Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Mark...that sappy idiot..."

  
...

  
He sighed again when there was still no reply. This was getting harder and harder to do, and his worry for his friend was escalating with each passing moment they spent out in the rain, thunder rolling overhead.

  
"I...I really...do care. Again, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do care...about you. If I didn't care, I would've just let you sit out here and wallow in your strange fucking misery while the rain poured down on your sorry ass. And I'm sure you'd probably come back with some idiotic remark about how I wouldn't do that because I 'like Jack too much to let him get sick' because of you. But at least I know Jack has the common sense to come inside before the rain hits, unlike you...Anti..." Still, Anti continued to ramble on. "Please...Anti...you genuinely have me worrying about you. This isn't the you I know...this isn't the you I l-"

  
He stopped himself short. He'd almost admitted to something he wasn't sure he was prepared to. Granted, Anti didn't seem able to hear or understand him right now, but...did he really feel that way? It was strange to think he could've developed such feelings for someone - anyone, even - that not long ago he couldn't stand being in the same room with, much to Mark's annoyance.

  
"Dammit, Anti, we're soaking wet, the rain is getting worse, and though we're immune to disease, our hosts are not." Dark shook Anti's shoulder, but still he rambled. "We need to get inside, now."

  
"- noThiNg -"

  
"You are not nothing! Dammit, why can't you see that?"

  
Not knowing what else to do, Dark quickly leaned down, cupping Anti's face in one hand, and pressing his lips against his. He'd never done this before, but he'd seen it enough times in movies and videos. He pulled away to see if maybe he'd shocked him into waking up from this trance. Something had changed, he was sure. The glitches were subsiding and his eyes didn't seem to be glazed over anymore.

  
"C'mon, Anti...." Dark leaned forward again, planting another kiss on Anti's lips. The longer he held it, the more coherent Anti seemed. So Dark lingered, his lips pressed against his.

  
Anti finally blinked, his vision blurry. Where was he? What had happened....why was Dark over him? Anti froze in place as his vision cleared, the black of his eyes returning to their natural white, the glow diminishing. The more consciousness he regained, the redder his face became. Is he kissing me?!

  
After a moment, Dark actually seemed to be...moving?...attempting to deepen the kiss now that Anti's body seemed to be reacting.

  
He's...h-he's kissing me...why? Anti wasn't sure what else to do but reciprocate and hope that the rain hid the growing "problem" he didn't want him to notice. Shakily, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss to the larger man on top of him, parting his lips to allow him access.

  
Dark's tongue darted into his mouth, feverishly kissing Anti senseless as if his life depended on it. Anti could barely breathe, his heart pounding in his chest as Dark lavished him with kiss after kiss. What was this feeling? Was it pleasure? He had no idea; he'd only known pain. If this was what pleasure felt like then he hoped it would never end. Anti couldn't think straight anymore; he barely noticed the rain and he couldn't care less if Dark noticed the hard lump in his pants anymore. All he wanted was to cling onto him and never let go.

  
Anti made to move his arms around Dark but quickly found they wouldn't budge. He snapped his eyes open, his senses returning to him, and glanced up at his wrists. He tugged a few times, panicking slightly. I'm pinned...I never get pinned. I'M always the one doing the pinning! Though his body liked the sudden lack of control, he himself did not. He shut his eyes tight; this wasn't right. He shouldn't be scared, why was he scared? The tiniest whimper escaped his throat. How he hated being like this. So weak, so powerless, no wonder Dark couldn't see him past Jack's face...

  
"Anti..."

  
He froze and slowly opened his eyes. At some point during his inner conflict, Dark had pulled away to look at him. A small smile spread across his face as Anti finally gazed up at him.

  
"Finally...you're back."

  
"...I-I left?"

  
Dark nodded, "Sort of. You wouldn't respond to me when I spoke. You kept muttering things to yourself and thrashing around." Dark avoided mentioning Jack. The last thing he wanted to do was send Anti spiraling back down that path he'd been on.

  
Anti glanced up at his wrists. "...I take it...that's why I'm pinned?" he asked, tugging at his restraints to make a point.

  
"I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

  
"...why would you care?..." he muttered, looking away.

  
"Why shouldn't I?" Dark tilted his head slightly.

  
"How should I know..." He tugged at the shadows again, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Would you let me the fook up?"

  
Dark smirked, "Maybe I don't want to yet."

  
Anti's face flushed bright pink; Dark never smiled at him. "W-Well...as long as I'm stuck here, could you explain the, um...the kiss?"

  
"I couldn't figure out how to snap you out of it without hurting you. Considering our connections to our hosts, I had to do something." Dark explained.

  
"Great, so I was an excuse...," Anti grumbled, turning his head away.

  
"Anti, you know how this works. If something happens to us, it happens to our hosts. And without our hosts, we can't exist," Dark explained calmly.

  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

  
Dark sighed. So much for avoiding that subject.

  
"Just..." Anti huffed in frustration, "Just let me up and leave me alone..."

  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Anti."

  
"Pfft, 2001: Space Odyssey reference, really?" Anti rolled his eyes and looked up at him. He frowned slightly. Dark was acting serious again, despite the joke. "...Dark...wwwhat are you doin'?"

  
Dark slowly leaned closer, "Trying to make a point."

  
"W-What kind of point are you trying to make exact-LY!" Anti jumped slightly when Dark's mouth suddenly connected with his neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. "H-Haah.." Anti's stomach was doing somersaults. Is this really happening? This couldn't be happening. He had to have fallen asleep on the couch, or something, and was having some sort of weird wet dream...although, if that's true, his brain was taking it way too literal.

  
"You might think I don't see you," Dark whispered in his ear, making Anti's face hot, "that I only see Jack when I look at you..." he pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "But lately, all I see is you. I see you, Anti. Don't ever think otherwise."

  
Anti stared up at his captor, not really sure how to respond.

  
Dark suddenly pushed himself up off of Anti and offered a hand to help him up. He hadn't even noticed when Dark had let the shadows dissipate, freeing him from the ground. "Come on. Let's get out of this rain."

  
Anti sat up, staring at him. Since when had Dark seemed so...imposing? Anti had never really found him all that...impressive, until now.

  
He took the offered hand and pulled himself up. They hesitated a moment, holding hands in the rain. Dark's face had become void of all emotion again, as it usually did, and Anti couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He'd seen more emotion on the demon's face in the last 5 minutes than he ever had over the course of the year since they'd met. What's going on in that head of his?

  
Dark nodded toward the door, indicating that Anti should follow, as he pulled him gently towards it.

  
Anti hesitated a moment, glancing down at the slightly drier spot where he'd been laying. Two black spots were washing away as the rain poured onto the patio. He wiped a hand over his cheek, surprised to see the same black substance on his fingers. Both of his hands were stained by it and black hand-prints could clearly be made out on Jack's sleeves.

  
"I'll get you cleaned up, don't worry."

  
Anti simply nodded. He wasn't sure what had happened, but at least he had someone to help him through it. He followed Dark inside, letting him lead him by the hand. Dark lead him upstairs to the bathroom, making him sit on the edge of the tub. He ran some warm water in the sink, wetting a wash cloth and straining it of the extra water. He sat down on the toilet lid and turned towards Anti who had been watching his every move since they'd come out of the rain. Leaning forward, he made to cup Anti's chin in one hand, only for Anti to pull away.

  
"I'm just going to clean up your face," Dark stated.

  
"Why? I can do it myself..." Anti grumbled, his face down-turned to avoid his gaze.

  
"You'd miss most of it, and you know it." Dark pointed out while Anti pouted. After a moment, he tried again, and this time Anti didn't fight him. Although, he did continue to avoid his gaze while Dark gently wiped at his face.

  
"Who are you, and what did you do with Dark?" Anti questioned out of the blue.

  
"What do you mean?" Dark asked, focused on his task.

  
"Why are you being nice to me? There's no way that you're Dark; Dark ignores me, Dark doesn't care what I do as long as it doesn't endanger his suit or his ferret...or Jack. Dark's always stone-faced and keeps to himself..." Anti squinted his eyes at Dark, "...Are you really just Mark playing a prank on me or something?" For the first time ever, Anti heard Dark chuckle. It was a deep rich sound, much lower in pitch and tamer than Mark's laugh. Anti's face flushed. "Now I know you're not Dark! Who the fook are you?!"

  
"Trust me, Anti, it's me," Dark looked him in the eye, a small smile on his lips. "Just because you believe I'm mean and heartless doesn't mean that I am. Close your eyes."

  
Anti huffed but did as he was told, allowing Dark to finish wiping at his eyes and forehead. "I still don't understand why you're doing this...I'm not worth it..."

  
"Of course you're worth it. Which is why I'm doing it."

  
"But I'm not-"

  
Dark grabbed his face gently and pulled him into a sudden kiss. He chuckled when he pulled away, leaving Anti wide-eyed, flustered, and silent. "There, that's better. I should really do that more often."

  
Over the next hour, each took a turn in the shower, cleaning themselves off and trying to warm up after spending so much time out in the rain. Anti had showered first, changing into a pair of sweatpants and one of Jack's plain t-shirts. He was lost in his thoughts while he waited on the couch for Dark, Jack occasionally slipping through to tease him with an image or two. He really hated that Jack had figured out how to do that. Now he had something to use against him if he acted up too much. He brought his knees up to his chest under the blanket and hugged them there, resting his chin on them.

  
He'd never been nervous before, at least not around Dark. He blushed; Dark had never kissed him before, either. This was strange. He felt so out of his element. There was no way Dark cared for him that way. It was Jack he was after, wasn't it?

  
_'He kissed ya 3 times, Anti, what more proof do ya need?'_

  
"I don't know..." Anti groaned and buried his face in his knees.

  
"Don't know what?"

  
Anti jumped slightly and turned to see Dark standing there in Mark's sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt, drying his hair with a towel. If it weren't for Dark's eyes, Anti would've sworn it was Mark standing there. Lucky for him Dark had silver eyes with slit pupils that reminded him of a cat. Anti shrugged and turned his head away, trying to hide his face.

  
Dark came around the couch and sat next to him, setting the towel on the coffee table. "We need to talk about all this."

  
"There's nothing to talk about..." Anti mumbled, turning his face away again.

  
"There's plenty to talk about. You have questions, and so do I." Dark turned Anti's face towards him. "Whatever it is that is bothering you, I want you to tell me. No more trying to hide it, no more bottling up your anger or sadness behind a smile. We see how that turned out..."

  
Anti grimaced; it wasn't something he really wanted to talk about, but he was also tired of the pain in his chest. "...fine...Do you like Jack?"

  
"Why is that relevant?" Dark questioned with an arched brow.

  
"Just answer the damn question. Do you like Jack? You've been all over him lately, it wouldn't surprise me if you did..."

  
Dark frowned, "I'm not sure what you mean by all over him-"

  
"All your attention's been on him. Whether Mark let's you out, or not, you're always staring at him, trying to talk to him, spending time with him," Anti's eyes were beginning to glow again as his anger built anew, finally getting all of his concerns out in the open, "But when I'm around, you ignore me. I get a glance or two, but otherwise you send me away, distracting me to get my mind off you..." he bawled up his fist, "I'm not even sure why I care!" Without warning Anti threw himself at Dark, attempting to punch him in the face only for Dark to block it, grabbing his hand and letting the momentum push him back onto the couch.

  
Much like he was used to by now, Dark lay across the couch, Anti leaning over him while keeping him pinned. Only, this time, there was no mischievous grin, no playful banter. Just an angry demon trapped in a very mortal body. He couldn't help but stare and let Anti ramble again.

  
"I'm not even sure what I'm doin' anymore!" Anti continued through gritted teeth, "I used to be able to just have fun, do as I please, without carin' what anyone thought about it. Everyone loved it! They loved me! I didn' need anythin' else but their attention. And then you showed up."

  
Dark waited patiently, letting Anti get everything out.

  
"Suddenly EVERYTHIN' revolved around you. Darkiplier this, Darkiplier that; I hated you for takin' the attention off of me, you were an annoyance that I wanted to best, to do away with so I could be on top again. At first, I was tryin' so hard to drive you away or at least find a way to kill you. But, I couldn't! No matter what I tried, you just hung around, and every time you got hurt, Mark did, which made Jack lock me away until he'd healed. I manage to convince him to let me do a video for PAX...and yet," he chuckled slightly, "And yet you still managed to steal the spot light. The longer you were around, the more I got used to you bein' there. I'd dare say, I even considered you a friend."

  
"I take it that's no longer true?" Dark interjected.

  
Anti shook his head, calming slightly. "I don' even know anymore...it started off with my just...pickin' on you 'cause I wanted you to leave...and then I was pickin' to pick...and then somehow it turned playful? ...next thing I know, not only do I not have their attention, I don' even have yours. I used to, when I kept teasin' and callin' ya names..." he clenched his eyes shut, "But then you started ignorin' me! Tryin' to get Jack's attention all the time, while I'm here tryin' to get you to notice me. The short moments that I did get it, you weren't really seein' me; all you saw was him. And I...I got jealous of it! I'm STILL jealous of it! I don't want to get rid of you, anymore, and I don' even know why!"

  
"I have a guess," Dark raised his free hand to brush some of the green locks out of Anti's face.

  
"Stop doing that!" Anti shook his face away from Dark's hand, his cheeks flushed, "You're not helpi-"

  
"You like me." Dark sat up on his elbows, effectively bringing himself closer to Anti's face.

  
"N-No I don't!" Anti denied it.

  
"You like me more than you think you should," Dark continued calmly, moving his hands to grip Anti's wrists again, "And even though you can't admit it to yourself, the feeling is still there. And it scares you."

  
Damn his observational skills! Anti tried to back up, but Dark's grip kept him firmly in place, practically pinned to his chest, "No, why are you saying these things?!" Is...Is he happy? Anti could see that Dark's pupils were dilated and the silver of his eyes was brighter in color; rather than looking like a cat, he almost looked...normal.

  
"Your jealous of Jack because you think I feel for him how you feel for me," Dark continued, whispering against his neck.

  
"I-I don', dammit.." Anti froze up, his body shaking slightly, "I h-hate you..."

  
"You don't hate me," he nipped at his neck, smirking slightly when Anti let out a small gasp and shuddered. "You want me all to yourself."

  
"N-Nnngh," Anti's face felt like it was on fire, "F-Fine, even if that's true, it's not like you care..."

  
"Oh, Anti," Dark left small, light kisses up his neck and along his jaw, "I already told you that I do care."

  
"T-That's a lie..."

  
"It's not a lie, Anti."

  
"Yes it is..."

  
"Is it really so impossible to believe that I could care about you?" Dark questioned, nipping at Anti's jaw now and again, "I know you haven't really seen it, and clearly you didn't hear me, earlier, so I'll say it again. You. Are not. Nothing. You are special. You are the only..." he faltered a moment, finding it hard to believe he was admitting this, "you are the only true friend I really have in this place. Granted, you're usually annoying, infuriating, obnoxious, and loud...but you're happy. I don't know how you do it, brightening up the room despite what you are. Born of darkness, but all you bring is light. You're allowed to take over more often, and because of that I envy you for it."

  
Anti arched a brow, "You...envy me?"

  
Dark nodded, "You don't see it, but whenever you leave the room I can't help but smile, lately. Mark and Jack have caught me a number of times..." He let Anti's wrists go, "I see you...I know it seems like I'm focused on Jack, but all I want out of him is for him not to fear me. That is all. Mark's afraid of me enough of the time, as it is. What I want from you..." A devious smile spread across his face, "Well that's a little more personal."

  
Anti chuckled slightly, finally smiling, "You've been stuck with Mark for too long."

  
Dark chuckled and placed a hand onto the back of Anti's head, pulling him into a brief kiss before letting him go. "C'mon," he pushed him off of him and stood, walking over toward the television, "We've only got so much left of the day. What do you want to do?"

  
Anti bit his lip as he looked Dark over, "Oh, there's somethin' I wanna do," in an instant, Anti had teleported from the couch to standing behind Dark, a big grin on his face as he whispered in his ear, "But that's a little more personal, Darkipoo."

  
Dark grinned, "There's the Anti I love."

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit of fanfiction in YEARS, and it's a Danti fic! Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think. :3


End file.
